Historias del pasado
by 1pikachu1
Summary: Tony creció escuchando los múltiples relatos que contaba su padre sobre El Capitan América, ahora el le contara a sus hijos las historias el tuvo con los Avengers...No necesariamente solo sus batallas...


_The Avengers no me pertenece_

* * *

**Y...Como todo comenzó**

...

_—Chicos, ¿Alguna vez les conté de los Avengers?—Pregunto curioso mirando a su hija y su hijo que estaban sentados frente a él._

_Ambos hermanos se dieron una mirada._

_—Como mil veces, papá. —Dijo el chico rodando los ojos._

_—Ya nos sabemos de memoria la historia de Nueva York, también la Tokio, e incluso la del ataque de los gatos. —Apoyo la chica._

_—Sigo dudando de esa...—Mascullo el chico lo suficiente bajo para que su padre no le oyera. Ya había aprendido que el era lo suficiente terco como para defender eso, y le llegaban a dar dolores de cabeza a veces. No le malentiendan, el ama a su padre, y a su hermana por recorrido -Que es muy parecida a el-, y ambos a veces podían ser algo molestos...Pero se aprendía a vivir con ello._

_—No eso, ¿Alguna vez les conté como era vivir juntos? —Ahora si logro captar un poco la atención sus hijos._

_—No realmente. —Acepto el chico._

_—De seguro que quemaron algún día el edificio, o como poco una habitación. —Aposto su hija emociona._

_— ¿Que acaso creen que su padre es un inmaduro? —Pregunto dramáticamente Tony, poniendo la mano en su pecho. Vio como ambos le dieron póker. —Bueno, bueno...Dos veces por semana. —Acepto con un juguetona, sin avergonzarse ni un poquito._

_—Ja, lo sabía. —Se jacto la copia femenina de Tony._

_—Bueno, les decía porque ahora les contare como fue que comenzamos a vivir juntos..._

_—Papá tengo una cita. —Se quejó la chica._

_— ¡JARVIS! ¡Cierra todas las puertas!_

_— ¡Pero pap-_

_—Y esto todo comenzó un horrible día de marzo..._

...

—De seguro se le ha olvidado a ese idiota. —Mascullo Natasha enfadada mientras jugaba con una cuchilla. Seriamente esa no era una imagen muy bella de ver...No cuando ponía esa mirada que hasta a Clint se le erizaban los bellos.

—Estoy seguro de que la señorita Potts le recordó. —Salió Steve al rescate dándole su verdadera opinión.

La pelirroja bufo, pero dejo de jugar con la cuchilla. Alivio para los demás, que aunque sabían que ella no les haría nada...Les daba una cosa rara que les hacía que les dieran ñañaras en el occipucio y las falangetas.

—Creo que Tony agarro el gusto por llegar tarde. —Murmuro para sí mismo Bruce.

—Ja, yo creo que Tony ni a pensado en venir. —Nuevamente bufo Natasha.

—Vamos, nos dijeron que era algo importante no creo que Tony lo haya dejado pasar. —Hablo el rubio, que dudo un poco de lo que dijo.

Y mágicamente por la puerta apareció...

—Oh... ¡Lo nombraron tres veces! —Exclamo Clint desde una esquina... ¿O mejor dicho del techo?

—Hasta que llegas Stark. —Reprendió de mal humor Nick, sentado en la esquina de la mesa.

—Por fin aperases. —Le miro la asesina con una ceja alzada.

—Jumh...Parece que algunos andan en sus días. —Murmuro al ver las miradas -Muy bellas y llenas de arcoíris y flores- que le lanzaban los últimos dos.

Clint soltó una risa, y se ganó una mala mirada de la pelirroja, mientras que Thor intento entender...No lo logro.

—Bien, comencemos. —Llamo la atención Nick. —Les mandado a venir porque lo mejor sería que todos se encontraran juntos en un lugar, por si llegase haber una amenaza inminente.

—Eh...Todos... ¿Juntos? —Clint miro confundido a el de un ojo.

—Sí, todos JUNTOS. —Ahora todos habían abierto un poco los ojos. Una cosa era pelear juntos, otra muy distinta era convivir.

Nick vio como todos le miraron.

Natasha con una mirada mordaz. Oh...Vivir con ellos, ¡Vivir con ellos! La idea de tener que soportar otra vez a Tony...Ugh jodido Nick con sus ideas.

Steve, estaba pensativo. Realmente no sabía si tendrían que haber inconvenientes, solo esperaba que Tony no fuera el que los hiciera...

Bruce ya estaba preocupado, ¡Tendría que convivir con muchas personas! Realmente ni creía si fuera muy bueno, o seguro...Lo mejor siempre era estar solo...Lo que le estaba comenzando a parecer bastante emo...

Thor estaba feliz, ¡Vivir con amigos era genial! Además podría ver más las costumbres de Midgard, como sus acciones, sus comidas, o los libros, realmente tenia curiosidad por ese llamado Kamasutra...Había oído hablar mucho de él.

Clint frunció el ceño..., Natasha, Tony, Steve, Thor, Bruce... ¡Sería mejor vivir en un Zoológico!

Y Tony... ¡No! ¡Simplemente no! ¡Él era libre! No viviría con un virgen, una asesina, un dios griego –Con cierta adicción hacia la comida-, un Legolas, y un hombre que perdía el control con facilidad...Aunque era el único que aceptaba realmente...

— ¿Y dónde tendríamos que hacerlo? —Pregunto Natasha ceñuda.

Todos se concentraron en Nick...Que miro a Tony.

— ¡No! No, no, no...¡Mi torre no es un hotel! —Grito...Un poco exagerado.

—Sería el lugar más indicado, Stark.

—No. —Se negó.

Y la pelea siguió así por un par de segundos.

...

_—En serio... ¿Segundos? —Pregunto escéptico el chico._

_—Bueno, tal vez fueron un par de minutos._

_— ¿Minutos? —Preguntaron ahora a coro._

_—Ok, ok, acepto que fue un poquito de tiempo más de lo debido..._

...

—Ok, bien. —Refunfuño el moreno después de haber sido molestado por el tuerto, y El CapiPaleta. Cuando le amenazaron con llamar a Pepper para que ella se hiciera cargo fue cuando comenzó a aceptar lo que tendría que hacer...No quería otro sermón de su novia...Eran muy aburridos. Además que sabía que ella estaba interesada por el tema de los Avengers...Aceptaría en un segundo.

—Bien...— Suspiro Fury, y por corrida el resto. —Eso era todo, esto se alargó más de lo debido. —Con eso salió del lugar maldiciendo al multimillonario. Él tenía muchas más cosas que hacer que estar vigilando a unos súper héroes.

—Yo también tengo cosas que hacer. —Y Tony salió.

Un par de segundos después todos fueron dejando el lugar... Natasha por su parte intentaría disfrutar de estar sola...Pronto terminaría su reinado...

Muchas personas creían que por su pelo rojo, su mirada de muerte, y que por trabajar en Shield no tenía vida social. Pero ella era una persona, y también era una chica. Y ella disfrutaría lo que serían sus últimos días son sus compañeros de equipo.

...

_—Chicos, quiero dejar claro que hasta el día de hoy Natasha nunca nos dijo que fue lo que hizo, solo sabemos que por eso termino desnuda en el patio de su vecina...Bueno...Tal vez algún día ella les contara._

_…_

_…_

Al pasar de las semanas fue cuando todos ya estuvo listo para que se mudaran a la torre, lo cual se demoró un poco ya que esta tuvo que ser reconstruida. Ahora, todos se encontraban en uno de los últimos pisos de la torre esperando a que nuevamente Stark llegara.

—En serio, ese idiota siempre llega tarde. —Hablo Natasha de mal humor, que había estado así desde el _incidente_ del cual hasta el momento nadie sabía, y ella se encargaría de que siguiera así.

—De seguro Tony llegara pronto. —Hablo Bruce Intentando calmar a la pelirroja.

—Solo hay que llamar a Tony tres veces. —Jugueteo Clint.

—Eso es imposible, Tony no aparecerá solo si lo nombramos. —Steve rodó los ojos.

—Hey, que paso. —El moreno apareció con una sonrisa a sus espaldas.

— ¡O por dios! —Clint saltando a los brazos de Thor. — ¡Les dije!...¡Yo les dije!

—Coincidencia idiota. —Bufo Natasha. —Hasta que se te da por llegar. —Reto a Tony.

—Tenía cosas que hacer. —Se encogió de hombros.

_Minutos antes..._

_— ¡No! ¡Juan Pedro, no le hagas eso a Maria De Las Nieves! —Grito mirando el televisor. — ¡Es muy joven no se lo merece!...Snif...Snif..._

_—Tony, ¿Estas bien?__—Pregunto Pepper al encontrar a la habitacion._

_—Tenías razón Pepper... ¡Lo que callamos las mujeres da mucha pena!..._

—Jumh...—Mascullo aun ceñuda Natasha.

Antes de cualquier cosa Pepper entro a la habitación.

—Oh, ¡Hola! —Saludo animada, y con la voz un poco más baja se dirigió hacia Tony. — ¿Ya les mostraste sus habitaciones?

—No, no crees que están lo suficiente peludos como para hacerlo. —Hablo también bajando la voz inconscientemente. —Bueno, sobre todo Natasha.

La pelirroja frunció el ceño...Si es que se podía más.

—Ellos no conocen la torre, ¡Tú los tienes que hacer!

— ¡Ni que sean idiotas!...O tan idiotas...

—Ejem, si se dan cuenta aún estamos aquí. —Llamo Clint.

—Uhm...Lo siento, vengan yo les mostrare su habitaciones. —Dijo nerviosa Pepper mando una mirada mala a Tony.

Todos comenzaron a caminar siguiendo a la mujer, que fue por todo el lugar. Todo ese tiempo fue normal, hasta que llegaron a la habitación que tendría que pertenecer a la pelirroja.

—Y esta es la tuya, Natasha. —Hablo Pepper y nadie vio la sonrisa de Tony...Hasta que abrieron las puertas.

—Espero que te guste, yo la decore especialmente. —Hablo el moreno con una sonrisa bastante...Maníaca...

De todos el primero que vio fue Clint...Y estallo en carcajadas.

Toda la habitación era de un color...Rosa. ¡Y parecía ser la habitación de Barbie!

Natasha ya se encontraba gruñendo...Y no literalmente.

— ¡Tony! —Regaño Pepper. — ¡Lo siento mucho Natasha! Te juro que ahora mismo lo arreglo.

—No...Sabes...Me gusta. —Hablo esta ahora sonriendo malvadamente hacia Tony. —Me la quedo.

— ¿En serio? —Preguntaron todos a coro...Incluso Thor, que no creía que esos aposentos fueran los preferidos de Lady Natasha.

— ¿Es normal que este tiritando? —Pregunto Tony mirando su mano.

—Si Natasha te está mirando así, yo creo que sí. —Murmuro el capitán.

— ¡Pues te lo mereces! —Hablo Pepper enfadada. —Esa habitación grita _¡I am Barbie Girl!_, Tony.

—Que coincidencia que lo digas...—Murmuro, y vio como la pelirroja se acercó al ropero y lo abrió...Y comenzó a sonar la canción _Barbie Girl_.

Pepper ya creía que iba a morir de la vergüenza...En serio Tony no se podía quedar tranquilo un mínimo minutos al día...

—Ven Natasha, vamos a preparar todo. —Murmuro llevándose consigo a la pelirroja.

— ¡Ella dijo que le gusto! —Grito a las mujeres.

— ¡No estoy hablando de la habitación! —Y se fueron dejando a Tony con miedo, y a Bruce y Clint divirtiéndose más de lo normal.

...

_—Chicos, creo que sería bastante bueno decirles ahora cual fue la venganza de ella, pero esto sucedió un par de semanas después así que es mejor seguir una línea del tiempo. —Hablo Tony con una sonrisa trolera._

_Los dos hijos se miraron entre ellos aburridos, ¿Cuánto más quería contarles su padre? Ellos pensaban que era algo de un par de minutos nomas._

…

…

—Uhm... ¿Cómo dices que se llamaba este juego? —Pregunto Thor un par de días después de los incidentes con la habitación.

—Béisbol, Thor. —Respondió un sonriente Clint. —Bueno...Solo que este es béisbol al estilo Avengers, ¿Ok?

El juego era bastante simple a su vista...Solo era batear la pelota, solo...Que con un par implementos más...

La idea fue de Clint, y era tomar _prestado_ al menos un objeto que fuera de los chicos y _jugar_ con ellos.

De Tony, fue una mano del traje...Según Clint para lanzar mejor.

De Clint... ¡Su presencia!...¡Y su fuerza! Ya que ninguno ni el Asgardiano, ¿Ni el Midgardiano? Lograron pensar en algo en lo que pudieran ocupar las flechas o el arco.

Del capitán tomaron el escudo. Así se podría protegerse el arquero cuando Thor golpeara la pelota.

De Thor ocuparían su martillo...Como bate.

Y hasta ahí habían quedado el rubio y el arquero.

A Bruce no le podían quitar nada realmente, por lo que para no romper las reglas de su juego, le regalaron un par de pelota...Y se las robaron...Ejem, es decir, pidieron _prestadas_.

Pero lo que más les costó fue Natasha...No podían tomar ninguno de sus cuchillos...No les serviría mucho. Y por eso llegaron a la conclusión más razonable...¡Ocupar sus sostenes! Estarían usando algo de ella, ¡Y no romperían reglas!

Por eso ahora ambos se encontraban con unos sostenes puestos.

Clint negro, -Ya que este decía que le favorecía-.

Y Thor con una rojo, -Que le daba un toque matador-.

—Bien, empecemos. —Clint sonrió, y se puso la mano de metal, mientras que Thor preparo su bate.

Para acortar. El arquero tiro, el Dios golpeo...Y las pelotas atravesaron la pared...Por qué si, estaban jugando adentro del edificio.

Media hora después, terminaron de jugar, dejando cerca de treinta agujeros en las paredes...Y el techo...Y el piso...Y en todos lados.

Que se puede decir...A Thor le gusta jugar.

Y a Clint le gusta divertirse...No era como que por trabajar de agente no se divirtiera.

—El hombre de hojalata se enojara. —Dijo Thor _algo _arrepentido

—Si…Probablemente Tony lo hará. —Mascullo si compañero que no había pensado en ese pequeño detalle, -Como que tampoco había pensado en el detalle de como terminaría la sala de juegos-.

— ¿Y qué debemos hacer para que Tony no se enfade? —Pregunto el rubio pensativo.

—Creo que lo mejor sería por mientras mantener a Tony lo más alejado de aquí posible. —Dijo este rascándose la nuca.

— ¡Hey, chicos! Me preguntaba si querían…—La voz de Tony fue bajando cuando entro a la habitación.

Lo primero que se pregunto fue algo simple, ¿Qué hacían Thor, y Clint con sostener? Pero luego miro todo a su alrededor… ¿Cómo paso eso? Que el recordara no anduvo por ahí para que estuviera todo demolido.

— ¡Diablo! Lo llamamos tres veces. —Se reprendió a sí mismo el arquero.

— ¿Qué paso aquí? —En cualquier caso Tony probablemente se habría reído y jugado con ellos…Pero esa era su torre…Recién reconstruida…

Todos se quedaron en silencio cuando escucharon unos pasos.

Y por la puerta donde estaba parado Tony paso Natasha…Que cometió la horrible falta de mirar adentro.

— ¿Esos son mis sujetadores? —Pregunto con furia, y ahora Clint y Thor veían como la pelirroja y el moreno, les miraban con llamas en los ojos.

—Esto no es lo que parece Lady Natasha. —Se apresuró a decir Thor.

—Tenemos una explicación muy razonable para todo esto…—Le siguió Clint con su voz más calmada. —Lo que paso fue… ¡Corre Thor, Corre!

Y se echaron a correr por toda la torre siendo perseguidos por los otros dos…Fue un día lindo…Todo el edificio les vio con sostener.

* * *

_Espero que les haya gustado, se aceptan comentarios, sugerencias, o...¿Cualquier cosa?_

_PD: See...Se me ocurrió viendo How I Met Your Mother..._


End file.
